Beauty Of The Beast
by Cihtli
Summary: "Hasta que el ultimo pétalo de la rosa caiga, Hasta que sean rotas las esperanza" Ryunosuke es el hijo de un pescador, mientras que su prima Christabel es la hija de un escritor, un día ella tiene un momento de inspiración y escapa de casa; por lo que no le queda otro que vaya tras ella. En su camino, ambos empezaran a tener visiones de una misma historia . /AU/ Sogo x Tamaki /
1. Chapter 1

_—_ _Había una vez, un joven príncipe que vivía en el castillo mas hermoso que pudo haber existido jamas; fue hijo de un noble... pero tras la muerte misteriosa del padre de una bruja se apareció "Casate conmigo" exclamo "tu padre te ha prometido a mi" pero el joven se negó, no tenia mas de 13 años pero esto no lo tomo bien. Lanzo un conjuro tan poderoso que muchos otros quedaron cortos._

 _"Hasta que el ultimo pétalo de la rosa caiga_

 _Hasta que sean rotas las esperanza_

 _Encuentra el amor de manos de belleza_

 _Pierde en sus manos tu propio corazón_

 _Unde tu alma en la desdicha de la pasion_

 _Pierde la vida y encuentra tu salvación"_

 _El príncipe se convirtió en una bestia, tan horrenda que no pudo mas que encerrarse en su castillo; nunca podría volver a salir y mostrar su cara al mundo... Con el paso del tiempo, las palabras de la bruja seguían renuentes en su mente, la forma de romper la maldición que jamas logro encontrar... años y años y la figura de la bestia ha borrado el recuerdo de la apariencia del hombre.—_

La joven cerro la libreta, mientras dirigía su mirada al otro chico que se encontraba quitando las escamas a un par de pescados para una joven dama. La doncella en cuestión pareció reírse de modo burlón. Ella hizo una mueca cuando la doncella se fue y finalmente suspiro.

— Ya Christabel, no todos aman la lectura como tu— dijo el chico limpiando la mesa en la que trabajara antes... el chico en cuestión era joven, aproximadamente veintitrés años, muy bien formado para su edad; si había que describirlo la palabra que usaría la joven era adonis. No tanto porque ella no pensara que fuera atractivo, mas bien... por la oleada de jóvenes que hacían fila al menos una vez al día para admirarle en vez de comprar pescado.

—Bueno Ryunosuke, puede que si fuera un joven adonis las mujeres que pasan por acá se verían al menos algo mas interesadas por lo que leo... tanto como la fila que tienes acá— el solo suspiro, sabiendo que hasta cierto punto ella tenia razón en sus palabras —Me hace mucha falta un amigo con la sensibilidad suficiente como para no despreciarme por ser un soñador— toco con cuidado la cabeza de la chica pasando su mano y dandole mimos como un hermano mayor lo haría con el menor... unos cuantos cabellos se movieron de su lugar dando paso a una maraña que se formo casi de inmediato.

—no vale citar a Mary Shelley contra mi... — ella agacho la mirada, pero claramente el castaño vio un pequeño puchero en su rostro infantil... curioso para una chica que no pasaba los dieciséis.

—entiendo, entiendo... no es mi culpa que te la pases leyéndome libros todo el día... mi tío se preocupara por ti— pronto ahora una mujer de unos treinta con un niño se acerco al puesto, por lo que no le dio chance a continuar su charla por el momento. Mientras el atendía ella miraba al horizonte, sobretodo al castillo oscuro al otro lado del bosque.

"Hasta que el ultimo pétalo de la rosa caiga, Hasta que sean rotas las esperanza..." sus pensamientos vagaron por largo tiempo... casi pudo ver a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violetas caminar por frente al puesto vistiendo ropas algo curiosas para un pueblo tan conservador... "no todos los días, puedes ver a un chico usando corset y capa roja"

—¿pasa algo?— la pregunta la saco de sorpresa, incluso un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas; por tanto trato de disimular levemente para no llamar tanto la atención —¿no viste al chico de rojo, Ryu?— pregunto — es extraño ver a alguien así vestido— el mencionado parecía no comprender del todo. Pero con la llegada de algunos clientes mas todo quedo en el olvido.

—por cierto, es mejor que vayas a casa... mi tío estará preocupado por ti— el se distrajo acarreando cajas vacías a la parte de atrás de la tienda; ella sin embargo paso sus manos por los mechones de cabello negro azabache —ahora esta escribiendo, no creo que quiera que lo moleste...—

Un suspiro largo y pesado salió de los dos dando paso a un silencio pesado y largo, finalmente fue Ryu que termino esto volviendo a revolver el cabello —bien, entonces te quedas a comer ahora y le llevas cuando regreses...— un puchero salió de nuevo como el gesto, finalmente ambos entraron en la casa, comieron algo de pescado con verduras y para la tarde ella regresaba a casa por el camino acompañada de otro de sus primos hasta un par de casas cerca de su casa.

Trees have dropped their leaves,

Clouds their waters

All this burden is killing me

—¡Ya llegue!—grito al momento de entrar —mi tío te mando pescado... esta preocupado por tu salud— rio un poco mientras sacaba un plato y un vaso donde sirvió una jarra de agua la cual sirvió dentro del vaso antes de colocar todo dentro de la bandeja. Ella camino hasta llegar a la escalera que fue subiendo de a poco por los escalones, llego finalmente hasta la puerta abriendo con cuidado y empujando la puerta con la charola —deberías comer algo o terminaras muy flaco y sin terminar tu escrito—

Mientras ella dejo la bandeja en la mesa, el seguía escribiendo con la tinta sobre el papel —y cuando no quedo mas que cenizas, el rey se sintió satisfecho y abandono el sitio... pero había un superviviente aunque no lo supiera en ese momento— dejo la pluma de nuevo colocándola en el tintero —¿Que te parece?— pregunto apartándose de la mesa un poco — sigo pensando la venganza es muy predecible, pensar que el rey solo realizo todo por destruir todo aquello que le era importante a la joven amada y finalmente supongo que el superviviente terminara en el mismo ciclo ¿no?—

El escucho atento mientras tomaba la bandeja con el fin de comenzar a comer —ehh— exclamo pasando un bocado dentro de su boca —bueno, yo esperare con ganas el leer tu historia para ver lo que tu logras por tu cuenta— el siguió comiendo. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza —bien yo me voy, terminare mis deberes y luego a la cama—

—ok, descansa— dijo mientras terminaba de comer para luego seguir escribiendo su obra. Se dedico una vez que salió de la habitación y se encontraba justo abajo para continuar sus labores, limpiar, alimentar al caballo y finalmente asegurar la casa para entrar a dormir una vez que la noche.

Distance is covering your way,

Tears your memory

All this beauty is killing me

El chico de cabello blanco se encontraba limpiando la mesa, un hombre entro llevando una rosa consigo; los hermanos mas jóvenes habían bajando casi de inmediato ansiosos por ver que había traído el padre para ellos. Algunos trajes nuevos, zapatos y finalmente para el chico de cabello blanco una hermosa rosa roja —¿que hermosa? ¿donde la has conseguido padre?— pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaba su clara emoción; el hombre mayor veía al joven feliz y no se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada... pero ella sabia, algo parecía andar mal con la rosa; mas cuando los hermanos murmuraban diciendo "las rosas no crecen en esta época del año" "el invierno"

Oh, do you care,

I still feel for you

So aware,

What should be lost is there

Su sueño se transporto a días después una cena tranquila se ve interrumpida por el golpeteo de una puerta; el joven chico de cabellos blancos intenta levantarse para abrir —¡no abras!— escucho el grito con un tono de terror era bastante latente. El de nuevo un golpeteo aun mas fuerte —pero, ¿y si es un viajero que necesita agua?... no podemos negarle eso— y termino desobedeciendo la orden de su padre abriendo la puerta.

El aire rugía con intensidad casi empujándole hasta la pared, los hermanos intentaban con esfuerzo de protegerse bajo la mesa... El padre intentaba cerrar la puerta pero el viento era tan fuerte que le era imposible hacer algo. Finalmente apareció, una bestia tan grande y espantosa, esta entro con pasos grandes y fuertes casi haciendo temblar el suelo —he venido por lo que me prometiste— dijo con una voz tan fría que le hizo helar la sangre a todos y cada uno de los demás.

—¡NO TE LO LLEVARAS!— grito el hombre, golpeando la bestia con toda la fuerza que tenia, esta no tuvo mas que hacer un movimiento brusco con las manos para lanzarlo lejos —¡¿ACASO OLVIDAS TU PROMESA HOMBRE?!— pregunto mirándolo con los ojos celestes de una forma amenazante—¡Nunca te entregare a mi hijo Sigo!— El padre en el suelo no lograba levantarse —¡prefiero morir antes de que te entregue a ninguno de mis hijos!—

El chico peliblanco estaba perplejo pero no dudo en interponerse entre su padre y la bestia... — por favor, yo haré lo que mi padre le ha prometido, por favor perdone la vida de él se lo ruego— la bestia finalmente cedió ante las demandas acercándose a la puerta—vendrás conmigo y serás mi esposo de ahora en adelante—

I fear I will never find anyone

I know my greatest pain is yet to come

Will we find each other in the dark

My long lost love

Y el golpe de Aire frío fue tal que abrió la puerta de golpe, se despertó de golpe y termino corriendo con fuerza la cerro con mucho esfuerzo... la nieve estaba logrando enfriar el aire por lo que el llegado el día probablemente no habría pesca. Entonces la imagen de su sueño regreso a su mente, el chico y la bestia justo en su puerta y fue que lo supo.

Su historia había comenzado y ella tenia que ir por ella: tomo papel y tinta, escribir su mensaje para su padre; luego tomo una mochila, un cambio de ropa, tantas hojas como consiguió y dos tinteros con al menos 5 plumas. Unas hogazas de pan y algunas piezas de carne deshidratadas. Finalmente solo miro a su hogar por unos momentos antes de salir y abandonar su casa y comenzaba su camino por la nieve fría.

Oh, do you care,

I still feel for you

So aware,

What should be lost is there

El sol ya comenzaba a surcar el camino hacia el oeste iluminando su camino al pueblo, pero ella no prestaba la atención a la gente que iba a comenzar su día esa mañana... al menos no por el momento; ya casi salía del pueblo cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, giro su cabeza hacia atrás pero no vio nada.

—¡Chris!— esta vez mas fuerte, ella giro finalmente su cabeza hasta que se encontró con su primo que al parecer la había seguido —¿a donde crees que vas?... no puedes andar por allí tu sola apenas eres una niña— ella suspiro mientras volvía a recibir el mismo tierno mimo de la revuelta de cabeza —voy al castillo, encontré mi historia y nadie me va a detener— y su puchero fue un tanto adorable, logrando que le dieran otro mimo mas de revuelta de cabeza —bueno... no me queda mas que ir contigo, alguien tiene que cuidarte después de todo—

 **fin de la parte I**

 **Bueno esta es la parte I de III la cual esta inspirada en la historia clásica de la bella y la bestia, sin embargo, tratándose de una historia que se conoce ya sea por su versión original y de disney pensé en hacer una versión mas indirecta narrada por otros dos personajes. :D le dedico** **este fic** **a mis nees Narumi, Aria y a mi partner 3**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"span class="s1"strongOne More Night To Live/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Ya no había luz del sol y la forma mas fácil de guiarse a travez de aquel bosque sombrío que bajo la mirada perspectiva de cualquier persona; seria aterrador para los mas valientes de corazón. Pero aquí estaban, primo y prima caminando por un sendero marcado por la constelación de orion; el bosque luego de las horas finalmente llegaron a la parte donde los arboles comenzaban a abrirse en un claro enorme donde las murallas de piedra separaban los jardines de un castillo que se levantaba tan alto como una montaña y al mismo tiempo tan tétrico que la sola idea de estar justo ante las murallas helaba la class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Estuvieron rodeando un rato las murallas hasta que encontraron la entrada que diferenciaba de las paredes de piedra, las rejas de metal estaban corroídas y el candado que hacia años había puesto el herrero de aquellas épocas estaba ya roto y caído en el suelo lleno de nieve —¿Ryu?¿estamos en invierno verdad?— pregunto de pronto la morena —si— el contesto con rapidez sin entender realmente la pregunta tal cual —¿entonces por que hay rosas en este jardín?—él quedo boquiabierto al ver que realmente justo frente a el se encontraba un jardín de rosas de distintos colores tan vivas como si se encontraran en plena primavera./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—¿Deberíamos entrar?— pregunto el castaño un tanto extrañado por la situación de las flores vivas en pleno invierno. Sin embargo nunca tuvo una respuesta, ella veía una imagen en su cabeza em"un hombre de cabello blanco cortando una rosa y una bestia grande con aspecto de lobo de pelaje azul grisáceo frente a el; amenazando su vida con el fin de obtener algo… el hombre con miedo le ofrece a su hijo, un chico hermoso de cabello blanco y ojos violeta; la bestia acepta y finalmente el hombre huye" /em—¿Chris?— llamo Ryu moviéndole a la chica el hombro con el fin de lograr captar su atenció class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Parpadeo un par de veces, sin entender mucho lo que acababa de pasar em—/emSi, vamosem—/em el castaño abrió la reja para que ambos lograran entrar, el frío era bastante gélido dentro de las murallas; podría ser la misma atmósfera de terror que el castillo podría generar o solo el hecho de que el viento había podría hacer lanzado una ráfaga de aire que llego de repente. Siguieron el camino principal que los llevo directamente a la que alguna vez fuera una puerta principal de madera de ébano. El rechinar de las bisagras hizo un eco tan grande que hasta los viejos candelabros fue tan estruendoso que algunos vidrios terminaron por estrellarse en el suelo quedando algunos trozos pequeños esparcidos por el suelo. Ambos entraron con cuidado, si bien el castillo por fuera era aterrador; el interior era desolador… un ejemplo claro de lo que pasaría en el momento en que llegara el final del mundo./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—Es como si regresaras al tiempo de la revolución ¿no?— pregunto el joven alto mientras seguía avanzando, en algunos puntos se detuvo solo para recoger algunos tablones que se encontrando con forme iba avanzando. Ella avanzo justo detrás, esquivando los vidrios para evitar cortar sus pies, el frío era aun más helado dentro del castillo que fuera; como si un aura espectral se encargara de hacer aun mas tétrica la situación. Terminaron por recorrer los pasillos, muebles rotos destrozados, cristales esparcidos; en otros tiempos habría sido tal vez un lugar de ensueñ class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—¿Deberíamos ir al segundo piso?— pregunto el castaño cuando regresaba con algunos tablones que había sacado de algunos muebles viejos y rotos —si…— contesto ella, regresaron a la sala principal para subir entonces por las escaleras; mientras subía pudo ver de nuevo:/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em"un chico de cabello blanco y corto, subiendo por las escaleras mientras llevaba una capucha roja; frente a el la bestia que había visto la otra vez —ven ahora— ordenó en un tono de voz bastante neutral —te enseñaré donde dormirás de ahora en adelante—el sin embargo parecía herido de un hombro, y sin embargo podia oír suave y claro la voz de este diciendo: si señor"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—Chris— llamo, ella parpadeo unos momentos antes de reaccionar; finalmente llego y subieron aun mas terminando en el ala este del con el fin de refugiarse, la habitación estaba desordenada pero no tanto como todo el castillospan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanademas dentro había una pequeña chimenea con la que este cuarto en particular contaba—creo que podemos pasar la noche aquí, prender una fogata ligera para mantener el calor— ella asintió y mientras el se dedicaba a prender la fogata y ella despejaba toda la mesa./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Una vez que termino se sentó en frente, ella coloco hojas blancas y un par de tinteros —bueno, comenzare a escribir algunas ideas, y te las ire pasando para que las dibujes si—dijo—me parece bien— tomo el tintero y comenzó a escribir, la historia que comenzó a influir em"La bestia le ordenaba que nunca fuera ala este, mientras es que esta una vez en aquel lugar tomaba una forma semi humana para luego de ir donde él, seducirle y terminar enamorados nuevamente"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Safely away from the world/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"In a dream, timeless domain/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"A child, dreamy eyed,/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Mother's mirror, father's pride/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em"El chico hermoso de cabello blanco ahora caminaba por los pasillos del castillo ahora con una atmósfera distinta, con candelabros iluminando las paredes de color celeste; vestía de manera diferente pues su traje consistía en un traje blanco con y algunos detalles en morado, caminaba con algo de dificultad pero la bestia le seguía de cerca cuidándole. Solo unos pasos después, la bestia se separaron la bestia fue al jardín y el fue a la cocina, mas adelante, regreso la bestia con un ramo de rosas que le entrego al chico —Señor, no se debió molestar. Pero... la belleza radica en contemplar estas hermosas rosas mientras sigan sujetas a la raíz de su vida... ¿me entiende?... por que ahora... van a marchitarse y perderán su encanto—/em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—aún marchitas son hermosas...— murmuro la bestia dándole la espalda al chico mientras avanzaba sin mirar atrás —si guardas sus pétalos en un libro estos se mantienen marchitos pero con una hermosura igual a la que tenían cuando eran vivo. Esa noche, luego de pasar las horas, vio a un joven apuesto con orejas y cola iguales a la del lobo, se arrojo sobre el y de inmediato pudo sentirlo, la pasión que emanaba era mayor de la que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Esa noche ya no importaría era de él, haría lo que este deseara quisiera o no./em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Christable se detuvo de escribir y le paso las hojas escritas a Ryu, pues de alguna manera la inspiración había surgido de la nada; el castaño solo lo había tomado comenzando a leer, por lo que ella simplemente se levanto y dio un recorrido en la habitación, entre los escombros que se encontraban en el suelo termino topando con un cuadro tirado en el piso… noto que la tela del lienzo estaba rasgada de una manera extraña, como si se tratase de la garra de un lobo. Cuando la tomo se dio cuenta que el cuadro mostraba a un joven de no mas de 17 años, de cabellos celeste y ojos azul claro. Asustada, dejo que caer el cuadro… pues sentía que había visto ese rostro en alguna parte/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—¿Chris?— pregunto Ryu al escuchar el golpe, ella negó suavemente mientras sonreía cerrando los ojos con expresión medio nerviosa —perdón… se me resbalo— el mayor rio un poco tomando una de las horas para empezar su dibujo —ten cuidado, no queremos llamar la atención de que estamos aquí— ambos rieron, por lo que ella dejo el cuadro justo al lado de la mesa —¿ese es Tamaki Yotsuba no?— pregunto de pronto cuando se sentó de nuevo tomando masspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span—eso creo, se dice que fue el penúltimo señor del castillo y que luego que murió su hijo Satoshi Yotsuba salió huyendo por temor a la venganza de una bruja— el castaño se estiro un poco y tomo la misma acción que su prima caminando por algunos para poder relajarse con class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—¿la venganza de una bruja eeehhh?— también ella se relajo poniendo sus manos justo en la parte de atrás —suena como mi historia, pero curiosamente en la vida real… ¿es extraño no?— no tardo mucho en volver a escribir pensando en aquellos extraños hechos que habían sucedido muchos años atrás en aquel class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"La lluvia comenzó a aumentar por lo que tras pasar un tiempo, ambos chicos empujaron las ventanas para cerrarlas y que la lluvia no entrara; quedo solo las puertas del balcón. Fueron unos segundos, pero en detalle vio algo que le llamo la atención:/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em"Justo en el balcón, se encontraba el joven de cabellos blancos vestido con una simple bata para dormir un lobo de pelaje gris celeste se acerco y una vez al lado tomo la forma híbrida humana; manteniendo solo las orejas y la cola. No tenia nada de ropa por lo que su cuerpo estaba claramente descubierto —¿sigues despierto?— pregunto —no podia, tenia miedo de que algún cazador te encontrara— pronto ambos compartieron un abrazo fuerte mientras la lluvia comenzaba a fluir de manera mas vertiginosa —Lo siento, So chan… ¿te preocupaste tanto por mi?— le dijo de pronto, dandole unas caricias en la mejilla, pudo ver las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas del albino y que estas eran limpiadas por el lobo —Tamaki-kun… eres todo lo que tengo, por…por eso… —fue silenciado por la bestia que pronto le beso, le cargo y pronto se encontraban en la cama; la bestia sobre el chico besándole mientras le quitaba la bata… no tardo mucho, cuando la bestia tomo al otro embistiendo sin cuidado alguno. Solo gemidos se escuchaban por parte de ambos, algunas palabras suplicantes de los dos ademas de los nombres susurrados Tamaki-kun, So chan"/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"I wish I could come back to you/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Once again feel the rain/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Falling inside me/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Cleaning all that I've become/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—Vamos, hay que cerrar también la puerta o la lluvia entrara— dijo Ryu mientras empujaba la puerta derecha, tardo un poco, pero logro reaccionar para ir a la otra puerta y empujarla tal cual. Ambos suspiraron a la par una vez que las dos partes de la puerta se encontraron cerradas y aseguradas. Ambos se alejaron y volvieron a la mesa para trabajar… Ryu se dedico a buscar una escena que dibujar, mientras la chica se dedico a escribir aquello que había imaginado y no se puso a meditar en class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Las horas pasaron, en algunos puntos ambos comenzaron a cabecear constantemente hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos; no hubo mas que el sonido de la lluvia y algún trueno ocasional pero ninguno reacciono. Chris no dejo de soñar con los dos chicos, bailes, juegos, alegrías y tristezas… pero entonces:/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"emLa melancolía le gano en un punto, hasta el punto que pronto el albino perdió su alegría y pronto el lobo se sintió muy perdido; queriendo alegrarlo le mostró un espejo que pudiera usar para mirar a su familia. Pero el espejo solo mostró a un hombre moribundo, enfermo y postrado en su lecho./em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—por favor— rogó, sabiendo que no le importaría —déjame ir para ver a mi padre— susurro —yo volveré, sere tuyo y de nadie mas— la bestia no respondió tomándole de la cintura aun mas fuerte —¿Que hare yo si te marchas?— hablo —¿Que hare si prefieres a alguien mejor cuando solo soy una bestia?/em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—Yo volvere, lo prometo—/em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—¿Cuando? No puedo dejarte ir, quiero que me ames mas que a nadie; solo quiero tu corazón y el de nadie mas… si tu te fueras yo…— no termino, pues los labios del chico se posaron en su ocico —Yo volveré, dame una semana mi ojos de lobo y volveré a tí—/em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—¿Solo mio?—/em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—Solo tuyo—/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"My home is far but the rest it lies so close/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"With my long lost love under the black rose/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"You told I had the eyes of a wolf/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Search them and find the beauty of the beast/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Los rayos del sol finalmente los despertaron, Chris se tallo los ojos con el fin de despertarse aun mas, no se detuvo a pensar ni a despertar al otro; se dedico directamente a escribir lo que había soñado… Las imágenes eran tan fluidas que no podía dejar de hacerlo. En un rato mas tarde es que Ryu logro despertar, reviso su mochila buscando alguna de las provisiones, saco una manzana que mordió antes de seguir dibujando —deberiamos regresar pronto ¿no?— pregunto. Vio un ligero asentimiento —creo que puedo acabar pronto, pero necesito encontrar el final—span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em"So chan había vuelvo finalmente a casa, su padre se encontraba en cama y sus hermanos justo detrás —¡Padre!— llamo, postrados al lado —estoy aquí padre— el hombre abrió los ojos mirando al hijo que había perdido tiempo atrás —Sogo, perdoname… te he vendido a una bestia— el hombre dejo caer lagrimas y el muchacho no pudo mas que tomarle la mano —no, padre, no tengo nada que perdonarte… soy muy feliz; así que no te preocupes por mi— también las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, quería animarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien; pero al final el hombre termino class="Apple-converted-space" /span/em/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"emTodos los hijos le llamaron insistentes, llenos de miedo y dolor… pero el hombre no reacciono y no quedo mas. Lloraron durante el funeral durante 6 días y en el séptimo, los hermanos dejaron de llorar pues vieron que ahora tenia una apariencia mas noble y llena de riqueza. Sintieron envidia y planearon un plan manteniéndolo junto a ellos con el fin de que la bestia viniera y le asesinara."/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"I wish I had one more night to live/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"Un ruido los alerto, Chris tomo su escrito y los dibujos escondiéndolo mientras Ryu había tomado un trozo de madera. Abrieron la puerta y salieron con dirección al salón principal pero nada. No había absolutamente nada, estaba vacío y no parecía haber algún cambio… Sin embargo Chris pudo ver algo como si su final estuviera ocurriendo tras sus ojos./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em"Sogo había regresado, de hecho había empujado la puerta con el fin de entrar… pero cuando lo hizo encontró una escena que le hizo romper en llanto. En el centro del gran salón, la bestia se encontraba moribunda… Su respiración entrecortada era lo suficientemente fuerte para que le diera un poco de esperanza —¡Tamaki kun!— llamo corriendo hasta su lado —Tamaki-kun, resiste por favor— vio abrir los ojos azules, ambas miradas se cruzaron —regresaste So chan— fue todo lo que dijo, ambos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa pero entonces la bestia finalmente sucumbió./em/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em—¿Tamaki kun?— llamo —¿Tamaki kun?— puso su mano en el cuello buscando el pulso, pero no lo encontró… —¡Tamaki kun! ¡No… no me dejes!—lloro, lloro cuanto pudo sin creer que realmente podría llorar mas —Te amo Tamaki kun… te amo—"/em/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"A saint blessed me, drank me deeply/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Spitting out the misery in me/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints/span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sharing the the same hell with me/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"em"El cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a cambiar, ahora era el joven que conocía desde que llego, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores ahora sus orejas eran normales y no había una cola mas; sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y comenzó a levantarse despacio —¿So chan?—dijo, mas para si mismo que para llamarlo, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano… —¡Tamaki-kun… eres humano!— giro su cabeza, pues en ningún momento había prestado atención, pero cuando se dio cuenta, vio lo que este le había dicho… humano, era humano nuevamente y todos los que alguna vez sirvieron en el castillo se encontraban nuevamente sanos y salvos como humanos…—So chan… tu rompiste la maldición— El se levanto, tomando al albino entre sus brazos cargándolo como si este fuera una novia —So chan… casate conmigo— el mencionado paso sus manos por el cuello del otro colocando un beso suave sobre los labios —si…— dijo —acepto Tamaki kun… pero ponte ropa— todos rieron, y finalmente ambos pudieron ser felices"/em/span/p  
p class="p4" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2"—Ya vámonos, no queda nada mas que escribir aquí— dijo Chris una vez que volvió en si, Ryu solo la miro confuso pero finalmente termino por aceptar… ambos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron el largo camino a casa./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Sanest choice in the insane world.../span/p  
p class="p3"span class="s1"Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers/span/p 


End file.
